


Back to the Love 回溯未来

by Bluey_xsmm



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluey_xsmm/pseuds/Bluey_xsmm
Summary: CP：Stephen strange × Tony starkSummary：Captain America任性的行为导致了时间错乱，一个新的时间分支悄然出现。在那一时间线中，被召唤过去的Stephen Strange仍然是至尊法师，但Tony Stark却不单单再是钢铁侠那么简单。Summary：Captain America's wayward behavior leads to a time warp, and a new time branch quietly emerges. In that timeline, the summoned Stephen Strange is still the supreme wizard, but Tony Stark is more than iron man.





	1. Chapter 1

1.

色彩各异的宝石吸附在亮红色的金属手套上，两根手指的指腹轻轻摩擦，一个清脆的响指，白色的耀眼光芒铺天盖地的席卷而来，Thanos和他的军队随风消逝，而Tony Stark再也没有醒来。

Stephen从梦中惊醒——

这是第几次了？

被泪水濡湿的枕头上留下了浅浅的水渍，Stephen用一个小魔法将它清理干净，然后坐在床上不由自主的发呆。自从终局之战结束之后，午夜梦回，Stephen总会一遍又一遍地梦到Tony死去的情景，像是梦魇的怪圈将他套在其中，不得脱身。

而这一次的感觉比任何一次都要真实，当梦中的他收起手指，懊悔变成疼痛疯狂的想要钻入他的心脏，他看着Tony闭上双眼，这里只有他们两个人，他明白这是梦境，属于他思想的梦境。

-

窗外下着雨，大雨哗哗啦啦地往下冲，Stephen站在落地窗前。城市总是被形形色色的人情世故填满，他看到一个街区外某条街道的红绿灯下，醉醺醺的男人正开着车横冲直撞，最后因为撞在树上才停下。警车没多久就到了，关掉声音的警灯看起来更像是游乐园的装饰物，完全不实用。

Stephen用魔法打开了一扇落地窗，他闭上眼睛，让自己直直的朝下坠去，雨水浇在他的身上，冰冷的感觉刺激着他的神经。这种看起来愚蠢的、没来由的行为，实际上是猛烈快速的心跳和麻木停滞的思考促使的。

斗篷从窗口跟着Stephen飞出，前端的金属刚刚贴合在Stephen胸前，还没来得及将Stephen带回去，他们身下与地面的空间中便出现了一个巨大的橙色光圈，光圈抬升聚拢，而他们在下坠——然后被吞噬。

城市依旧是夜晚，雨势渐小，落地窗的玻璃也恢复了原状，唯一消失的，只有Stephen和他的斗篷。

-

“醒醒。”男人的声音在Stephen耳边响起，他觉得很熟悉，那声音像无形的绳子在牵引着他的眼皮分开——所以他睁开了眼睛，看着面前的男人——残破的盔甲、流血的额头、明亮的眼睛。

“Tony？”Stephen发出自己都未曾想到的虚弱的声音，他想坐起来，却发现骨骼与皮肉传来的痛感像是要把他撕裂。

“我们赢了。”Tony舒了口气，“还好你醒了，Doctor，我得怎样才能感谢你对我的救命之恩？”

Stephen看着面前虽然受伤却洋溢着快乐的Tony，一时间有种不真实的感觉，无论是Tony的一举一动，还是刚刚那句让他一头雾水的话。他忍着痛抬起手，抓住Tony没有盔甲的那半边的衣角，“Tony，你没……我怎么了？”

问题到了嘴边Stephen还是选择吞回自己的肚子里，无论如何，让他对着活生生的Tony问出“你没死？”这个问题，都是一种折磨，若他说出口的瞬间Tony就会消逝，他将会更加后悔。

Stephen对这里发生的事情一无所知，但他能够肯定的是，这里要不然是制作完美的足够真实的美好梦境，要不然就是一个新的时间分支——因为这里的结局，不属于他看到的14000605中的任何一种。

“得了吧，法师。”一旁不知是谁说了一句，“如果不是你在Stark打响指的那刻突然过去抱住他，将源源不断的魔法传输进他的身体，Stark早就没命了。”

Tony十分赞同的点了点头，一套Mark盔甲从远处飞来，他将Stephen放在盔甲里，然后在众人的目光下，他的盔甲也修复如新，两套Mark盔甲一同起飞，朝着Tony实验室方向飞去。

-

Stephen最终发现，他很难确认这到底是梦还是真实。他正躺在Tony Stark实验室的大床上，而他确定自己，不，这个地方的自己受的只是物理伤害，他完全可以用魔法来治愈的。

Tony在一旁翻找着东西，Stephen打量着他所处的环境，在“曾经”，他都没机会好好的看看关于Tony的一切。

在他准备好的开始，是Tony离去的结束。

Tony的实验室并不大，或许这里是其中一间？Stephen看着四周银白色的金属墙壁，蓝色的光线在墙壁上游移，它们汇聚在那个巨大的平面反应堆图案上，下一秒便倏地暗了下去，一次又一次，没有停止的聚集能量又释放，像极了Tony Stark。

无休止的奉献自己，无数次的绝境，无比艰难的绝境逢生——Tony Stark就如同把每日都当做是生命的最后一天那样前行，毫不后悔。

Stephen闭上眼睛，他的灵体从躯壳中脱出，在实验室中游荡着，最后他“站”在了Tony的身后，伸出臂膀搂住了Tony的腰，他将下巴垫在Tony的肩膀上，用力地嗅着男人身上那种让他难以忽视的清新醇厚。

但其实他什么都闻不到，也无法感受到Tony身上的温度——这才是真实，他想，Tony Stark一直都是他无法得到的。

Stephen这才看清楚Tony在找什么，他们面前的箱子里放着许多有关于神话的书籍，早已经积了一层厚厚的灰尘，Tony从其中翻出来了一本不知是有关哪种生物的论著，将它放在了一旁的桌子上。

裹着灰尘的皮质书封上字迹已经不再清晰，Stephen隐隐约约认出来了“Stark”和其他的几个字母，这似乎是本家族传承的书籍，而Tony该不会凑巧就是这个家族的吧？

问题的答案显而易见，Tony拍了拍书上的灰，他用小刀在手心划了一下，一条细长的血痕立刻便显现出来。Tony手握成拳，让鲜血顺着手掌流下来，滴在书封面的图腾中心，而他张开手掌时，血痕已经消失了。

古书周围泛起荧光，金色的光团从书中飞出汇聚在Tony身边，无风吹动书页便自己翻开，Stephen看到里面的内容，那是一种古老的文字，他在卡玛泰姬的时候看到一本书上记载过，那属于曾经最强大的巫师家族之一——Stark一族。

-

光团变作火焰想要融入Tony的身体，它剧烈的舞动着，而它带来的灼热感在Tony身上蔓延开，它们聚集在一起，形成一束火焰“柱”，一股脑的要往Tony身体里钻。

Stephen的灵体立刻回到了身体里，他略施了一个简单的魔法来治疗自己身上的伤，然后起身坐在床上，看着被火焰包围的Tony脸上露出的温柔神色——他已经很久没见到过了。

他走向Tony，靠近的去观察正在吸收火焰的男人。Stephen伸出手，火焰并不排斥他，下一秒，它们全部都钻进了Tony的身体里。古书又自动合上，落在书桌上，Tony和它同步落下，Stephen伸出双臂接住了他。

天，Tony被我抱在了怀里，他想。

Stephen看着怀中有柔软的棕色头发的男人，他将Tony打横抱起，放在他先前躺着的床上。

“所以你把我带来之后就把我丢在一旁是为了什么？”Stephen小声嘟囔着，“你明知道我可以自己治愈我的伤，也明知道我现在应该赶快回到圣所去。”

“Mr.Strange，”天花板传来了温柔明亮的女声，“Sir将您带到这里，是为了一些私人事情——正如您所见那般，Sir需要一个会魔法的人的帮助，而在Sir的朋友当中，只有您是适合的。”

“Thor呢？”Stephen问。

“Sir认为Mr.Odinson暂时不太适合这个工作。”Friday的声音突然停下，Tony按了静音。他从床上坐起来，Stephen就站在他的面前，“Doctor，我想我需要向你咨询一下如何控制这种——呃……魔力？”

Stephen看着面前的男人手掌中窜起一团微弱的金色火焰，就那么一瞬间便熄灭了。他打开了一扇传送门，另一边连接的是他在卡玛泰姬的房间。

无论是梦境还是另外的时间分支，Stephen都决定要在这段“旅程”中走下去，他要想办法联系不属于这个世界的wong，告诉他这里的事情。

传送门在他们身后关闭，Tony Stark还活生生的站在这里——他要让他活下去，无论如何，活下去。


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Tony显然没有像Stephen那样对自己现在所处的环境十分感兴趣，他不感到陌生，因为他曾经到过这里，是某次被邀请过来，至于具体的时间或者事情，他记得并不清楚，也很难想起来。他坐在棕红色的皮质软沙发上，身体放松的靠着，但如果仔细观察，他的双手在微微发抖。“Doctor，”他说，“你会帮助我的对吧？”

Stephen转过身来，张了张嘴想说什么，却在Tony的注视下什么都说不出来。

他在思考Tony的身份。在“曾经”，Stark巫师家族是真实存在的，但他们早在千年前消失，并且在记载与考证中都没有表现出他们有后代的迹象，而且Tony的家族寻根溯源，与巫师一族都没有任何的联系。现在这是一种巨大的改变，Tony Stark不仅仅是钢铁侠了，他还是个巫师。

Stephen没发现从他开始思考时，他就一直盯着Tony，直到现在。

而此，两个人陷入了沉默。

-

现在正是卡玛泰姬的魔法学徒训练的时候，窗外不时响起魔法在空气中流动的声音——很明显他们还没能很好的控制自己的魔法，这让Tony想到了他自己。

“Doctor，帮帮我？”Tony抬眼朝Stephen看去，男人低着头，睫毛微微扫动，身体正对着他，目光却在别处游移，像是在躲着他似的，“Stephen？”

Stephen绕过Tony走到窗前，他将“Tony叫了他名字”这事情暂时的放在一旁，把目光落在那些学徒身上——他也是那样过来的。从一个坚定的唯物主义者变成了法师，他看到了自己从未见过的世界，惶恐与无助从里到外的贯穿他，直到他真正的接受了自己的新身份，他才终于得以勘破其中一二，他的手没有停止颤抖，但他的心却静下来了。

“我会帮你的。”他侧头看向Tony，后者正用手指抠着沙发上的一个小洞，里面的棉花冒了一点出来，“嘿！”Stephen喊了一声，一个魔法补丁贴在了沙发上。

Tony停了手，没有会冒棉花的小洞给他戳了，沙发已经恢复一新。他起身站在Stephen面前，“现在，法师，让我看看什么才是真正的魔法。”

听到“真正的魔法”从Tony口中说出，Stephen挑了挑眉，他不得不承认，他等待这一天已经很久了——向Tony Stark展示真正的魔法，那是一个全新的未踏足的领域，展示至尊法师拥有的力量。

Stephen开启了一个巨大的镜像世界，他邀请Tony跟他一同进去。那里的装潢和Stephen的办公室一模一样。空间的架构足够大，不仅办公室，整个卡玛泰姬都被复制了。他们下楼，站在空无一人的训练场上。令人向往的神秘国度，安静下来后更像是一个适合群居的世外桃源。

“这是什么？盗梦空间？”Tony看着四周复制出来的环境，一只手插到了口袋里，他耸耸肩，“我可没有随身带着转个不停的陀螺。”

Stephen看向Tony，“放心，我没有把你弄晕，也没戴着耳机然后播放Non, je ne regrette rien提醒我什么时候该醒过来。”

Tony突然转头看着Stephen，他们离得很近，又都看向对方，四目相对，眼中包含着不同的情感，Tony有那么一瞬间觉得自己失神，而下一刻他便调整自己，用一句发自内心的话当做玩笑来掩饰。

“不得不说一句，法师，你说法语的时候声音可真性感。”

Stephen瞥了Tony一眼，转头看向另一个方向，偷偷的露出了笑容。

Tony确信，他听到法师因为得到赞赏而发出细小的“哼哼”声了。

-

他们到更为空旷的地方，周围云雾环绕，翠竹高耸入云，Stephen停住脚步，他站在悬崖边上，Tony站在他面前。他像古一曾经对他的那样，将Tony的灵体从身体里移出，Tony的身子软软的瘫倒，他上前一步，正好接在怀里。

“法师，你是不是在吃我豆腐？”Tony的灵体飘在空中，伸手在Stephen肩膀上拍了拍，他看着Stephen的手从扶住他的肩膀变成扶住了他的腰，却仍然一脸正色，于是便上前看着自己的睡颜，“摆个舒服的姿势，让我好好睡一觉。”

Stephen照做了，他盘腿坐在地上，将Tony的头放在自己的腿上，用披风盖在Tony身上，然后自己的灵体也脱离身体，飘到了Tony身边。

他们在云海里穿行，从上空俯瞰卡玛泰姬，那种壮丽雄伟的震撼在Tony心中久久不曾消失。Stephen拉住了他的手，他们猛烈地向下俯冲，在即将到达地面的时候，身边的一切都变化了。

属于上世纪的机械设备发出刺耳的嗡鸣声，自动机器人笨拙的重复着扫地的动作，干燥的地上尘土扬起，房间昏暗的灯光下站着两个戴着面罩的人，而除了那两个人之外，还有处于灵体状态的Tony和Stephen。

虽然只是灵体状态，Tony还是选择捂住了鼻子，他疑惑的看向Stephen，“什么时间？什么地方？”

Stephen将Tony从房间拉出去，门外站着几个美国大兵，他们胸前的标志告诉了Tony答案。

“所以你这是带我来回忆童年？”Tony往前走了几步，前方不远处是一个用来运输军备物资的临时火车站，不过显然即将到来的不是军备物资——身材热辣的女郎穿着皮质短裙，手中拿着鲜艳的花环；有两位将军在场，还有一队士兵站在旁边。

天上下起了毛毛细雨，春日的空气有些潮湿，老旧的火车漆上星条旗的图案，带着美国梦驶向人群；火车的轰鸣与人群的欢呼相呼应，女郎们跳起舞蹈，直到火车停下来，然后有人走了下来。

“我就知道。”Tony向前走着，“我就知道是这样。”

Stephen跟着Tony的脚步上前，他明显的看到身旁这位对记者的刁钻提问对答如流的天才，远远见到父亲时露出的不知所措。他向Tony身边靠近了一些，“他们看不到我们，所以你可以上前。”

“身体接触也没有感觉吗？”Tony想起自己的灵体刚出来时，对任何可触物体都有真实的感觉。

“灵体是可控的，”Stephen朝着Howard的方向走去，“你想让对方感知的时候便可以感知，不然他们可以直接从你的灵体中穿过去。以及，我只是将那段时间的事情投射在此，我们并没有真的回到过去。”

“好吧，好吧。”Tony上前给他的父亲一个大大的拥抱，“我在回来拿空间宝石的时候见到他了，怎么说，他和我想象的还是有些差别。”

Stephen向Tony投去了一个疑惑的眼神，后者突然笑了出来，“那时候我就快要出生了，他的不知所措感简直是扑面而来。”Tony的笑容突然收了回去，他的神情有些沮丧，“他小心翼翼的告诉我他的孩子即将降生，他是那么紧张……只是我从来没见过那样的他，直到我到了一定的年龄，才知道他的用心良苦。”

“你也会如此的，不是吗？”Stephen伸出手，试探着的揽住Tony的肩膀拍了拍，“总有一天你也会有自己的孩子的，Stark们冷漠的外表下总是有着一颗炽热的心。”

Tony没有拒绝Stephen的动作，他能感受到一只手放在自己肩膀上的重量，“别安慰我了，Stephen，我和Pepper都分手多久了，要知道除了她以外，我这里可没有任何的人选了。”

Tony Stark又叫了一次他的名字，Stephen的眼神看向Tony，后者露出一个无奈的笑容，然后说：“下一站是哪里？让我看看刚出生的我？”

“如你所愿。”Stephen再次握住了Tony的手，“闭上眼睛。”

“为什么要闭上眼睛，刚刚不是直接变化？”Tony看着Stephen严肃的表情，还是照做了。

Stephen见Tony闭上了眼睛，才大胆的观察着Tony脸上的神情，那种温柔与遗憾，像是冰雪融化带来春天，而寒梅不得不飘零。

“因为层叠的空间投射出来会更加危险。”Stephen说着，身边的场景又发生了变化。

Tony睁开眼的第一件事，就是朝着Stephen小声抱怨：“还说不是盗梦空间？回去我就立刻做一个咬不动的甜甜圈图腾带在身上！”


	3. Chapter 3

3.

他们站在走廊里，不同于充斥着消毒水味道的医院走廊那样有孩子们此起彼伏的哭声，这里安静极了。Howard刚回来，他站在房间外来回踱步，并且深呼吸了几次，让自己不再那么紧张，然后将手按在了门把上。

Tony已经先穿墙进去，Stephen在门外看着Howard的举动，轻笑了一下，Stark们紧张时的动作都极其相似，虽然那种动作在公众场合并不常见，但的的确确的存在，可能Tony自己都不知道，Howard亦是。他们都对自己的责任看的过重，尤其是Tony——Stephen在未成为法师之前关注过Tony的消息和踪迹，当因为索科维亚协议而发生了一系列事情的时候，Stephen看到过Tony眼中的绝望。

Tony Stark——永远在承担一切。

“法师！”Tony站在婴儿床旁边，高兴的笑着，露出洁白的牙齿，“来看看刚出生的我？”

Stephen的回忆被打断，他站在原地，他只和Tony隔着一扇打开的门，可却像是被隔断的两个世界。

“来嘛！”Tony走过去拍了拍Stephen的肩膀，他觉得这个动作有些不协调，最后决定拉着Stephen的胳膊向前走。

婴儿时期的Tony躺在婴儿床里安静的睡觉，两个灵体向他靠近，站在他的两侧。

Stephen看着面前的小生命，又看向了Tony，他深知对方的过去、现在，如果他想，甚至未来。但那些更多的只是二维的画面，现在却是在三维空间中直接的接触，而且那是来自Tony Stark本人的邀约。

“看看我小时候多可爱！”Tony伸出手指戳了戳孩子的小拳头，“长大之后也是个万人迷。”

“得了吧，Tony，小孩儿刚出生长的都一个样。”Stephen忍不住调侃，心里却接上一句：不过你比较特别，特别可爱。

“说真的，法师，有的时候我不喜欢你就是因为你太不解风情了。”Tony绕过婴儿床，站在Stephen的身边，“但是一般情况下，鉴于你我二人的相似，在我自我欣赏的同时，也顺便对你进行了夸赞。”

“那我应该说什么？多谢？”Stephen目光柔和的看着婴儿床里的孩子，“行了，该走了。”

Tony伸手拉住Stephen的胳膊，在那一刻，他们身边的景象再次发生了变化。

-

他们站在一条马路上。天已经黑了，车很少，路旁高大的树上乌鸦聒噪不停。

“这是哪一次？”Tony问着，一股不好的感觉涌上心头，“法师？”

他没有得到回应，身旁的男人闭口不言，紧紧的盯着他们右手边的方向，直到一辆轿车开着远光灯朝着他们驶来，Stephen才转身看向了Tony，“现在是它在操控，它抢夺了我的控制权，我无法改变速度，只能预测，或者延迟。”

绿色的宝石在半透明的状态下仍然闪耀着他的光芒，但Tony曾经从未觉得它有某一刻去此刻这般刺眼。

“不……Stephen，我不想再……再看一次了。”

Tony听到了，以灵体的状态，他能听得更广。那是Howard和Maria的声音，他们在说话，不是争辩，而是聊着一些琐事，好像和他有关。他突然找回了家的感觉，那种他已经很久没有体会过的，真正的“家”的感觉。

“Tony，闭上眼。”Stephen语气严肃的像是一道命令，那的确是，他挡在了Tony的身前，但灵体的半透明状态并不能完全遮住Tony的视线，他的一只手想要覆盖住Tony的眼睛，“我们很快就会去到下一个地方，还有5秒中，你不会看到那些事情的。”

Stephen知道时间宝石这次确实闯了大祸。他明白这件事情对Tony的影响，他本不想带他来的，但如果这是时间宝石的意思，他很难去改变。时间宝石总会做出一些常人难以理解的决定，带着某种难以参透的目的性，即使他是至尊法师也无计可施。

“不。”Tony拦住了Stephen的手，“我改变主意了，我想再看一看他们，就看一眼，然后你就带我走。”他的声音在颤抖，眼睛甚至蒙上了一层水雾，“Stephen，多谢你关心我，但是拜托了。”

Stephen放下了手，稍微侧身让Tony能看到马上就要到达的两人，他们近在咫尺，Tony的灵体颜色加重了些，他往一旁走了走，轿车进入了他的视线。

他看到Maria朝着他的方向看过去，露出了一个微笑，这让Tony的泪水决了堤，他听到Howard问了一句：“那里有什么吗？”

Maria笑着回答他：“我只是想到孩子了。”

“他是个乖孩子，放心吧。”Howard也朝着Tony的方向看了眼。

有时Stephen的确“不解风情”，他拉住Tony的手，启动了阿戈摩托之眼。

-

“I am IRON-MAN.”演讲台前的男人面对着台下的记者和不停闪烁的闪光灯，大声的宣布了他的身份。

Tony和Stephen站在入场的大门前，看着台上的人。

“多么的英俊潇洒——”Stephen像是一个正在欣赏大自然的鬼斧神工的癫狂诗人，他装模作样的感叹道，“多么的英俊潇洒——多么的意气风发——！”

Stephen的尾音故意拖的很长，Tony忍不住笑了出来，Stephen成功的将他黑暗无光的悲伤撕开了一道裂缝，温暖的阳光照射进去，Tony觉得好些了。

“我可不知道你还有这一面，法师。”Tony用肩膀轻轻撞了Stephen一下，后者配合的假装吃痛，做出一个受伤的表情。

“Tony，你能不能在对我的称呼上做出一个统一？”他们俩沉默了一会儿，看着记者们散场离去，Stephen和Tony找了个地方坐下，他们看着窗外的天空。

“让我想想……除了法师之外……”Tony笑出声来，“‘算命的家伙’和‘神棍’这两个你更倾向于哪一个？”

“哪个都不，Tony……叫我Stephen吧。”Stephen握住Tony的手，“就像我一直以来没叫你“铁人”而是叫你‘Tony’一样，我们俩应当平等的对待对方，如同对待每个人一样。你叫他们的名字的，Tony，可你总是用‘法师’来称呼我，这也太生疏了。我希望你对我也能如同你对待他们那样的平等。”

“嘿，Stephen，你所谓的‘平等’又是什么呢？”Tony闭上眼睛，蓝色的天空逐渐消散。

“我发现我对你倾注的关心有些过多了，而我更是自私的想要你的回应，Tony……”

“……There was no other way.”两个Stephen呼唤Tony名字的声音重合，Tony听到了那句他不愿听到的话。

“到这里了？”Tony的语气从疑问变成了肯定，“是这儿。”

“你是个为了宇宙能够牺牲自己的无私的人，可你也是个自私的滚蛋。你怎么知道我不关心你呢，Stephen？”Tony站在Stephen的身边，看着交出时间宝石的那个Stephen在Thanos的响指之后消失，他继续说，“你知道当时我看到你的‘死亡’时心中是何种悲恸吗？我早就将你当朋友了，你又在担惊受怕些什么？”

Stephen一时间不知所措，他显然没想到Tony的回答会是这样，这有些出乎他的意料。在他“复生”之后，他不止一次的去重复观看这场战争，他看到尸体与死亡、希望的破灭、妻离子散、有家难归，可他唯一忽略掉了Tony对他的情感，他们是朋友，当然是了。

可他想要的不止如此，他想要的其实更多。他担惊受怕的并非他们是否是朋友这一问题，而是在Tony知道了他的感情之后会否愿意接受他。他知道自己与Tony在某些性格上有些相似之处，他无法忍受朋友对自己“另有所图”的肖想，Tony也一定无法忍受吧？

“来吧，拥抱一下。”Tony转身抱住Stephen，“Stephen，我们永远是朋友，这毋庸置疑。”

最后一次的场景变化，他们回到了现实——Stephen仍保持着冥想的动作，而Tony正枕着他的腿，看起来像是做了一个美梦。

他们的灵体回归躯壳，Tony再次将Stephen一把抱住，“一个真实的拥抱，Stephen，只给你一个人的。”


End file.
